Harry Pooter and the Anime People who Invaded
by SanjiObsessedMika
Summary: ...His School. The title is too long, heh. This is just a crazy crossover fic, involving Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, and of course, Harry Potter, for now...
1. Part 1

FOREWORD:  
This, like DBM, was written several years ago and should not be critiqued for writing quality. I have advanced much since then. Please enjoy the story for what it is...

_Did you ever wonder what would happen if some of your favorite anime characters were accepted into Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Well I have! So I'm writing this fic for you! Please ignore that fact that the characters are not 11, k?_

First stop: A gundam hangar in the middle of a forest, hundreds of owls are flying around it and inside hundreds more are perching all over the place.

"Damn owls! Heero can't you shoot these things or something?" yelled Duo.

"..." was all Duo got in response.

"C'mon! I can't do it, I'm TRYING to fix this stupid exhaust leak on YOUR gundam!" Argued Duo.

"That's not my gundam. That's Deathscythe." Heero stated matter-of-factly.

A giant sweatdrop formed on Deathscythe's hull.

Duo rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, yeah..." He waved his hand around to keep away all the letters that were falling on him, "I can't believe that these...these...THINGS could keep following us like this!"

A barn owl dropped a letter straight on Duo's head. This proved to be the last straw.

Duo grabbed the letter violently, "OK! OK! If I read one of these stupid letters, will you all leave me ALONE?"

The owls were silent.

Duo sighed and said, "Ok, I'll read it now." He unfolded the letter and began reading.

Heero walked silently over to Duo to read the letter as well, "Hmm..."

"Dear Mr. Maxwell, We are pleased to inform you..."

...

Next stop: Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Vegeta are having an argument while an owl perches calmly on the couch, a letter is open on the coffee table.

Vegeta screamed, "I will NOT go! I will have NOTHING to do with even more of your strange Earthling behaviors! I can certainly NOT be a wizard! I'm not even one of YOUR kind!"

Bulma retorted, "I don't know how you're a wizard, Vegeta, but this is really important! Think of the kind of technology I could develop using your magic! But YOU HAVE to go if I'm to get any use out of your skill as a wizard!"

"It's not a SKILL! It's a mistake, do they not realize that I am a Saiyan Prince!"

"YOU'RE GOING!" Bulma marched promptly off so that no further argument could be made.

Vegeta sighed and looked at the owl.

The owl only said, "Hoot whooooo hoot!"

Vegeta then sat down next to the owl, "You stupid Earth creature...You've brought more ruin into my life in one moment than even Kakarrot."

The owl jumped into Vegeta's lap and looked up at him.

"Ugh...Wizard, sounds awful..." Suddenly, a devilish look crossed Vegeta's face, "Maybe it won't be too bad after all..."

...

Last stop: Raye Hino's temple in Tokyo, all of the Sailor Scouts are siting in a circle on the temple's steps looking at a letter that Serena just recieved from an owl.

"Serena, you should let me set that letter on fire in my fire box and pretend to see visions about evil people coming to kill you." Raye advised.

"No Raye," stated Amy, "that's just not logical. Serena, listen to me, give me the letter. I will take it to school and over anylize it to the point where I collapse from exhaustion. THEN Raye can light it on fire under the assumption that it was evil forces coming from the letter that made me faint."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Mina shouted in awe at their idiocy.

Amy and Raye both looked up at Mina.

"Serena only got a letter saying she's a witch! It isn't dangerous in the slightest! Just let her go to this school, Toadwarts or whatever it's called, and then," Mina pulled all of them but Serena towards her and whispered, "maybe Serena will LEARN something in school for once!"

"Good call Mina." Lita agreed.

"So what have you got to say Serena?" Raye asked.

"I can't read this." Serena stated plainly.

Raye looked at the letter, "Umm, that's because it's upside down, dear."

"Oh!" Serena turned the letter around properly and started to read it.

Everyone else formed a group sweatdrop.

Finally, Serena said, "Wow I'm a witch! That's cool! You think I ought to go guys?"

Everyone shouted in unison, "YES!"

...

Back in the gundam hangar. The owls are now gone and Duo is climbing into his Deathscythe.

"See ya later Heero! I don't know what this is about, but it sounds fun to go to a wizard school for a year!" Duo shouted to Heero who was standing at the foot of Wing.

"...Duo." Heero said.

"What is it Heero?" Duo replied.

"...I'm coming too."

Duo's face faulted but he recovered enough to say, "What?"

Heero climbed into his gundam without another word to Duo.

Duo was left wondering why Heero would want to go. All he could say was, "Er...um...ok, if you want to."

Both Boys then flew out of the hangar towards London.

...

Serena has, by now, reached London and started her quest to find the Leaky Cauldron Inn. She's come a long way and now is right near the entrance, but unfortunately for her, she has no clue where she is.

Serena held a map and turned it around and around, "Hmm, these stupid directions that owl gave me don't work no matter which way I turn them!"

Duo walked down the street while staring down at a map similar to Serena's, "OK, I think I'm almost there..."

"...look out." Heero interjected.

"Huh?" Duo looked up and over his shoulder at Heero right as he bumped into Serena, "Oops, sorry!"

Serena saw the map in Duo's hands and asked, "Oooo, hey will you trade me maps?"

"Um...why?" Duo replied.

"Becuase mine doesn't work."

Heero looked at Serena with an expression that you only have when you've found a complete idiot.

"Ok then." Duo said happily as he switched maps with Serena.

Heero then looked at Duo with an expression only worn when you've found a new and improved complete idiot.

Vegeta suddenly walked past them and straight into the Leaky Cauldron without any trouble finding it.

Heero followed Vegeta in, being the smart fellow he was.

Duo and Serena took 20 more minutes, switching maps and turning them around, to finally realize that they were right in front of the entrance the whole time.

...

Inside the Leaky Cauldron Heero is sitting down at a table. The two 'bakas' finally walk in.

"...found it, did you?" Heero asked.

"Shut up." Duo replied grumpily.

"Now what?" asked Serena.

"Umm, we're supposed to go out that door back there and tap on the bricks in the order on this paper." Duo said.

Heero stood up.

Serena replied, "Oh ok."

Duo lead the way to the back door and tapped on the bricks.

The bricks open up all magical-like, swerving and spinning around, eventually revealing Diagon Alley.

Duo and Serena stared in awe, "Ooooo...ahhhh...cool!"

Heero wasn't quite as amazed.

Tsuzuku...

_Ok, that was all I could think of at the moment! I'll have another chapter for ya when I get some more ideas. Please comment and tell me if I made this funny enough. This was only my SECOND attempt at any kind of fan fiction and my FIRST attempt at a comedy. Please be brutally honest, it's the only way I can make my fics better!_


	2. Part 2

FOREWORD:

To reiterate, this chapter was written several years ago, so my writing skills are much better now than they were then. Please enjoy the story for what it is...

_Begin Recap_

_Duo lead the way to the back door and tapped on the bricks._

_The bricks opened up all magical-like, swerving and spinning around, eventually revealing Diagon Alley._

_Duo and Serena stared in awe, "Ooooo...ahhhh...cool!"_

_Heero wasn't quite as amazed._

_End Recap_

The group walked into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, looking at all the shops, magical creatures, and other things they had never seen before.

"Well, let's see now. We're supposed to buy some school supplies here. Heh heh, that's sounds weird..."school supplies"...hee hee hee..." Duo laughed to himself.

"What's the first thing on your list?" Heero asked, waking Duo up from his momentary lunacy.

Duo looked at his list and replied, "A wand. It's lists here some shops that sell em'."

"I say we try out this shop!" Serena said while pointing the closest building.

Heero formed a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

Duo's eye twitched before he could say, "Um, Serena, that's a broom shop..."

"So?"

Heero and Duo fell down (anime-style!).

Heero recovered quickly and asked "What are you going to use to BUY these things you need?"

Duo got up and replied, "Oh, um...I donno. I guess I forgot about paying for stuff!" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled goofily.

"This list thing also says where we can get some money...Gringott's Bank? That's a weird name!" Serena said.

"So what!" Duo retorted, "As long as it's got some money in it for me, I don't care if it calls itself Shinigami Bank! No wait...I DO care if it calls itself THAT, but I'm cool with anything else..."

Inside Gringott's Bank, Vegeta is presently arguing with one of the secretary goblins.

The goblin politely said, but still with some aggrivation in his voice, "I'm sorry sir. If you don't have your key you CANNOT take any money out of your vault."

"That's preposterous!" Vegeta shouted, "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I can do what I WANT! Now I'm ORDERING you, lowly peasant gnome, RETRIEVE MY MONEY!"

Ignoring the insult aimed at his heritage, the goblin replied "I can't do that. Now if you will please leave, there is a line of people who HAVE their keys waiting behind you."

"Very well, if you won't get my money, I'll take it myself!" Vegeta floated up a few feet and raised his hands, "FINAL FLASH!"

A great stream of light came forth from Vegeta's hands and destroyed almost everything, including the goblins and the vaults.

The other people in the bank who survived the blast began screaming and running around in a mass panic.

Vegeta smirked, "Well, let's see. Which vault shall be mine?" He floated by all the destroyed vaults and grabed handfuls of coins as he passed each one, "There! That ought to be enough." Vegeta then flew out of the bank.

At that moment, our other group of Anime People arrived at the bank.

Duo stopped in his footsteps and pointed to the smoking pile of rubble that was now Gringott's, "Wow, look at that! I wonder if the bank always looks like that."

"Maybe it's a security thing?" Serena offered.

"Let's just go get the money." Heero stated.

"Ok!" Duo said and ran off into the smoking ashes of the destroyed bank.

Now inside the bank, the group looked around at the destruction. They also wrinkled their noses at the stench of dead goblin.

"I don't think that this is how this bank always is." Heero said.

"How do YOU know?" Serena asked, "It's probably a magical bank."

"Most banks don't leave dead goblins laying around, even if it IS a magical bank."

"Heh, yeah, I suppose you're right..."

Duo shouted from a corner in what was left of the main lobby, "Well, looks like all the live ones've bailed outta here! I think I'm gonna go check out the vaults!" Duo had an evil look on his face as he practically skipped away to the free loot.

"May as well follow him," Serena said as she climbed over the rubble to the place she last saw Duo.

Heero just stood there waiting for them to return. There was no need for all three of them to go in, especially when he wasn't even going to need to buy any magical...things.

About half an hour passed before Duo and Serena returned. Serena had stuffed every available place in her clothes with coins. Duo had gone to the extreme and even had coins stuffed in his mouth.

"Ogh kay Eero! Et's ko!" Duo said through all the coins.

Heero hit Duo in the back of the head really hard. This caused Duo to spit up all the coins he had stored in his mouth, as well as a bit of blood.

"HEY! That was uncalled for!" Duo protested.

"Don't you think it would be a little suspicious when you try to tell shop owners what you want and coins start falling out of your mouth?" Heero asked.

"Well, I guess it would have been, but you didn't have to hit me so HARD!" Duo replied with a look of disapproval on his face.

"C'mon guys!" Serena shouted, "These coins are starting to pinch! Let's get our stuff!"

The two Gundam pilots sweatdropped, but started to head towards the nearest wand shop.

The sign above them read

"The Nearest Wand Shop"

Duo said nervously, "I don't think we should really go to this place. I mean, just look at it!"

The shop was falling apart, literally. The front door was hanging on only by it's bottom hinge, the windows were almost black with dust, the outer walls looked like they would crumble to nothing if you touched them at all.

Heero nodded his head in agreement.

"Aww, c'mon guys! It'll be fine!" Serena said as she pushed the two boys inside the store.

What the group found on the inside of the store was even worse than the outside.

The floor was covered in almost an inch of dust, the air was thick with a sick smelling incensce, and the only lighting in the place was from two small candles on the desk that was situated in the middle of the room. Behind the desk they could barely see rows upon rows of small, but long, black boxes.

"Can I help you?" Came a feeble-sounding female voice from the darkness.

Serena jumped, but the two Gundam boys narrowed their eyes and went into "Gundam-Pilot-Mode".

Heero was the first to reply, "We want to buy wands. Show yourself so we'll know who we're buying them from."

"Oh ho ho ho! Very well!" the feeble-voice replied, but it suddebly turned into a strong womanly voice as it said, "Prepare for trouble!"

A man's voice came from the shadows, "And make it double!"

The light suddenly flashed on and there were two figures, a man and a woman, standing in some practiced form. There was also some weird cat-like thing standing at their feet.

The two continuted their speech, alternating lines, "To infect the world with animation!"

"To spread our chant to every nation!"

"To pronounce the evil of Disney toons!"

"To make everyone an anime goon!"

"Bertha!"

"Joe!"

"Team Block-it blast in at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or perpare to fight!"

"Trash-Cat, that's right!"

Our group of anime heros stared dumbfoundedly at the trio of morons. Finally, Duo broke out into hysterical laughter,"TRASH-CAT? WHAT KINDA STUPID NAME IS THAT?"

Heero and Serena both burst into laughter with Duo.

"And Bertha? Exactly how OLD are you!" Serena gasped between giggles.

A look of shock crossed Bertha's face, then a look of anger as she yelled, "I'm not very old at all! My parents just liked old fashioned names!"

The group of anime characters left the "wand" store laughing like a bunch of hyenas. This caused several witches and wizards to turn their heads at the giggly group.

Heero, Duo, and Serena eventually sat down in front of a shop in order to catch their breaths.

"Whoo man!" Duo said when he camled down to random chuckles, "What were those guys trying to proove? That didn't make any sense. It was, like, at first they seemed scary and mysterious, and then they go into that weird speech thing!"

"Heh heh, yeah," Serena replied.

Duo sighed, "Well, I guess we better find a different wand shop. It's gettin' kinda late and we still have to buy the rest of this stuff on our lists!"

Heero stood up and looked around him. He noticed that the shop they were in front of had a name that matched one of the shops on Duo's list, "How about here?"

"Huh?" Duo turned around and looked at the shop.

"Olivander's, huh?" Serena said, "Sounds good to me. And it looks better than that last place too!"

When the Gundam Pilots and Sailor Scout walked up to the front desk, a little old man came scurrying towards them from the back of the shop.

"Hello, hello, hello! How are you all today? Can I interest you in a wand?"

"Uh yeah, that's kinda why we're in here." Duo said.

"Very good! Let me see now..." The old man dissappeared into the back of the shop once again and soon reappeared carrying a long, black box. He opened the box and took out a black wand spiraled with neon-green, "Here you go. Try this one," The old man handed the wand to Duo.

"Ummm...right then. Abracadabra!" Duo shouted as he swished the wand at the old man.

A bunch of flowers popped out of the end of the wand, and the old man jumped back a little, "Oh! Well, looks like this is your wand!" The old man smiled, took the wand from Duo's hand, and put it back in it's box, "It'll cost you fif-"

But Duo interrupted before he could finish, "Hey, we're kinda new here and we don't know which money is what or what any of it's worth. Here," Duo dumped a bunch of gold and silver coins onto the desk, "Could you just take what it costs outta these?"

The old man's eyes bulged a little at the sight of all the money laying on his desk. He felt a twinge of evilness in his heart for a moment and he was going to take more than the wand costed, but the twinge passed soon and he took the proper amount. He was also kind enough to explain the wizard money to the trio.

"Well then," the old man said after he was done explaining, "Who's next?"

"Me!" Serena shouted.

The old man smiled at her enthusiasm, "Good, good!" He scurried into the back of the shop for the second time and ruturned carrying a box similar to Duo's. The only difference was that this box was soft-pink, "There you are young lady, try and see if this one's right."

"Sure! Alakazam!" Serena shouted as she pointed the pink and blue wand straight into the air. A shower of rainbow colored sparks rained down on the group.

"Hey!" Duo shouted as he shielded his eyes.

"Well, this seems to be the correct wand for you ma'am," the old man said as he took the wand and put it back into it's box, "It'll cost the same as your friend's wand."

Serena took out the correct amount of money and handed it to old man.

"So, young sir," the old man pointed at Heero, "all we have left is you."

"I'm not here to buy anything. I don't need a wand." Heero stated plainly.

"Hmmm, curious..." The old man muttered to himself, "Very curious."

The old man turned from the group and placed his hands behind his back. He continued to mutter the word 'curious' along with other variations of the word. He did not leave, though, and this caused Duo to become annoyed.

"Hey man! Are you gonna stand there and mutter to yourself all day or are you gonna tells us what's so 'curious'?"

The old man spun around, and there was fire in his eyes as he said, "It's curious that..."

Tsuzuku...

_Yatta! My second installment is done I hope you found it at least a little funny. I'm not good at humor fics, but practice makes perfect you know!_

_Duo"Yeah...right..."_

_Bashes Duo with a giant sledgehammer Hee hee Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Part, and stay tuned for Part Three!_


End file.
